


I Got An Ace Up My Sleeve (and it's me)

by hummingrightalong



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, M/M, panromantic asexual, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Nick Blood and Iain De Caestecker celebrate their anniversary. Nick's POV on sharing his life with Iain and how wonderful that can be without that one thing that people so often think you need.





	I Got An Ace Up My Sleeve (and it's me)

**Author's Note:**

> Pride Month Fic  
> Dedicated MY life partner. My other half. I'm so proud of you and still so in love.

It all started because he needed a date to his sister's wedding. He said he had something horrific to ask me. And if it wasn't for the fact that he was meant to be in the wedding he'd skip it altogether. He made a point of saying his mum really likes me. And she's got herself convinced that we're dating.  
"Wait, are we dating?"  
"Wouldn't want to disappoint her, would we?"  
"I suppose not. But are we?"  
"That's kind of up to you. Considering the differences in our definitive orientations. And before you ask, I am CERTAIN."  
"I like you just the way to you are."  
"Wait..what?" As if he didn't know I'd caught on. Then he blinked. "Oh good, I hate that spiel."  
After that, we were on our way to Scotland.

He considers himself a panromatic asexual. What's that mean?  
Well, officially it means that he is open to the idea of being romantic with either any partner, regardless of gender, orientation, etc. literally anyone - its hearts, not parts, but has little to no intention of taking it to the 'next level'.  
Now, that doesn't mean we haven't gone down that rarely visited road.  
A panromantic asexual may, in fact, occasionally end up in bed for more than a cuddle as a fulfillment of intimate intentions.  
Does that mean that, when we have had sex he was taking one for the team? Like, say, because it was my birthday or something?  
No. Absolutely not. Trust me I've asked.  
For someone like myself who's been around the block and back with both men and women, being with Iain romantically came as quite a surprise.  
At first he was a surprisingly affectionate man-with Dalton, with myself, Clark, Henry...some more than others, the girls seem to bug him as of late-for a man who seemed more than a little squeamish about the subject of sex. Has mentioned more than once that acting it out, as well as the act of it, is indeed awkward.  
He was disappointed when they blindsided him and Lil with the whole fitz-simmons crap after playing it in as siblings for a whole season. He took it in stride, he's a professional of course, but irked to say the least. Just the first of many betrayals from the aos writing team if you ask me...  
But enough of that.  
And yet there was a time when we met where I thought he may have a thing going with that specimen of a man that played his friend, then mortal nemesis of him for almost 3 years.  
There was a time when we were becoming close friends that I tried to make a move or two- after a few beers between us, after a long day shooting where he managed to play a person so completely out of his own character it frankly still stuns me.  
The real Iain is cool, sort of aloof really, which explains itself when he explains himself. After we became comfortable and I realized that he isn't comfortable with random acts of physical closeness I still wanted to get to know that intriguing man more.  
Things developed slowly and before I knew it we were taking breaks back in Scotland together. Drinking, making friends with his friends and family.  
Our parents were meeting before I realized what exactly we'd become.  
With every intent NOT to sound cheesy or contrived we became life partners.  
There comes a time in a man's life when things like sex go on the back burner and conversation, companionship, and finding someone you could never possibly get bored of, are top priorities.  
Again, it's not like it never happens.  
It's not like, once in a while, he doesn't call or text with something ridiculously naughty- for a man who seeks romance without sexual obligation (a hard thing to find these days, and a lot of people just don't understand...or care).  
He's a bit of a cheeky fuck, so it's usually when I'm busy on a job or he knows I'll be surrounded by people who won't let me forget it if what he says in those quick texts and short conversations don't get me hot under the collar. I excuse myself because I'm a gentleman. Somewhere he laughs himself silly.  
Most of the time, though, it's a never ending string of a man so interesting I'd forget the traditional expectations even if I didn't already know that they're not in his comfort zone. The occasional heated conversation, mutual masturbation a few times and that's enough for me. If you know him, you'd understand.  
He's cool, Brett had said many times.  
Doesn't even cover it.  
He's fascinating. Talented. A million different people until the camera is off and then he is truly, and solely, his own man.  
And we're going on a couple years now. I'm still not bored, or feeling like I've missed something.  
I'll retire to Scotland with him, when it's time. I'll cuddle with him when I see the signs that he's in the mood to. He sets the pace. I respect his boundaries. He knows that he's in control of when and how physical affection is expressed, and it changes day to day. He lets me know if its not a good day, I respect it, though I admit its hard...ha...can't help myself...  
Romantically, he can't get enough and he gives me more than enough. Almost too much.  
You can't begin to understand what's it's like to sit and talk about finances, future plans, and feel a swell in your chest.  
Late night pub crawling. Skateboarding with our mates during mid-season breaks.  
He starts showing up in my instagram snaps. Willingly. A big step for him. And really more for me, which in itself is an expression of how much he loves and trusts me. He knows I'll keep quiet what he's not ready to share. He knows we're sharing our life together. He doesn't say it in words...because he's cool.  
He says it in the way he looks at me, in the way we accomodate each other's needs and enjoy each other's company without NEEDING to enjoy each other's bodies.  
Our anniversary is coming up. Even that gives me an all over tingle that, for the sexually charged man I was, isn't at all about wanting to fuck. I do want him, of course, but I never knew before we got together that I could find this and be, not just ok with it, but thrilled just to be with him and talk for hours with him. I'd do anything to make him happy and I'm happy to have him just as he is. I wouldn't change a thing.  
"Alright ladies, hands off him. Show's over." I call from aside the stage at the latest press conference. The girls have been over-doing it SLIGHTLY since the whole FitzSimmons thing in the show. But they're on a break now and he's mine again.  
"Nick," he smiles, going for a drink in the lounge behind the curtains to take the edge off what I know was becoming a stressful outing. He made that bloody writing team promise and they failed to consider his requests. When he's on he's a professional, but it's rough. He's uncomfortable and does his best not to show it.  
I'd wait for as long as it takes but he immediately wraps his arms around me and lays heavily against me.  
"Careful, love." I unveil the squirming bundle of puppy in my arms. A Scottish Terrier. (He doesn't REALLY want a monkey, he just loves them. He prefers to love them from afar, unless they're oversized and named Henry. His fans really can be lovely). What he wanted was a puppy. He gives me a look but takes it and baby talks to it right away. "Happy anniversary," I whisper.  
He rolls his eyes. Then smiles. "Love you."  
"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> If people like this, I might add another chapter (:


End file.
